The Good Magic Story
The Chinese-Japanese sorceresses Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying goes in a school and meets Bullwinkle and his friends after she and her friends use their magic to transforms themselves into a kid. Plot During recess time, Shanying and Huaxing came and tell Rocky and Sherman a story about them and their friends Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo and Nei'er in the 1940s as their two friends reads the yearbook, and they began to tell story of the 1940s school story. Bullwinkle and his friends are playing basketball and they throw the ball in the baskt to made a goal in the school gym, they said that yesterday, they have playing soccer and now tomorrow they're going to play football, but the gang don't know how to play football. Then suddenly the six magic users came to help the kids, they told them how to play fooball in the school, but Bullwinkle, Maria, Peabody, Charlotte, Dudley and Nell look at them that the five witches and the warlock are coming to school. The magic users asks them what they have going to the school of magic in Ancient China when they're kids before they became immortals, they used their magic to play football so Shanying, Hawazaki, Dodureiyo and Nei'er turned themselves into children and they begin to teach Bullwinkle and Friends to play football. They and the gang started playing football but Boris, Natasha and Snidely came and asks them what they are doing, and the witches and the warlock told them thst they, Bullwinkle and his friends were teaching to playing this game for tomorrow and they will learn it very good. Later the students were going to do their studies on playing football and then they made a goal. But Huaxing and PinYin tolds Shanying, Hawazaki, Dodureiyo and Nei'er to animates their normals or mortals friends's studies items for tomorrow. One day, the game is about to begin to play as Shanying, Hawazaki, Dodureiyo and Nei'er use their magic powers on the students to help them to play football. As they do with their magic spells, they help Bullwinkle finish the game and he and his friends win. After that the game is finish, Huaxing and PinYin came to see Shanying, Hawazaki, Dodureiyo and Nei'er and thanks them to help Bullwinkle and Friends to plays football, they we're proud of them. So Shanying, Hawazaki, Dodureiyo and Nei'er transforms back their childhood forms into their normal age forms and Bullwinkle and Friends thank them for helping them to play football and so they, Huaxing and PinYin disappeared with their magic. After Huaxing and Shanying finish the story to Rocky and Sherman, they told them that the story is very nice about the 1940s school,but Rocky and Sherman hear the gym teacher who is looking for them so Huaxing and Shanying disappear with their powers. The Coach was not too happy with Rocky and Sherman so he orders them to go back to class and they hurry up immediately. The End! Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:Dudley Do-Right cartoons Category:The Bullwinkle's School episodes